Kiss Me
by Moonchild10
Summary: A series of ficlets about kissing. Various pairings.
1. First Kiss: Light and L

**Disclaimer: WAHHH!**

**Hooray! This is a series of very short one-shot ficlets involving kissing that I wrote for shiny-glor-chan's DN kissing meme on live journal. Various pairings, various ratings. **

**Be warned that there are definitely non-canon pairings and yaoi involved in this :squee:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**First Kiss- L and Light**

**Theme "Interrupted Kisses"**

The most irritating thing about L, Light concluded as he stared at the side of the detective's head, was not he relentless suspicion of him. It was not the odd way he sat or his various other quirky mannerisms. It wasn't even his addiction to sweets. Simply put, it was his priorities.

Light wasn't exactly sure what logic L had worked out that made it okay for him to be stealing a sudden kiss from him and then suddenly stopping it, turning away, and focusing his attention on a tray of bon bons. Put plainly, it was rude, it was annoying, and it was wearing on his last nerve.

"Ryuuzaki," he said by way of getting the older man's attention.

"Eh?" L looked up at him, his large dark eyes boring into Light's as he licked at the filling inside the partially eaten bon bon he grasped delicately in between his slender fingers.

"Don't you think that's a bit rude?"

"Oh? What is?" L popped the bon bon into his mouth, licking his fingertips clean, and reached for another.

"Kissing me and then totally ignoring me like that, Ryuuzaki. It's pretty rude, don't you think?"

L tapped his chin thoughtfully with a fingertip, staring off into space. "I suppose you're right, Light-kun," he replied finally, turning his dark gaze back to the teenager.

Light hesitated for a moment, and then reached across the gap between them, grabbing L by the front of his shirt and pulling him toward him. "Then don't you want to make up for it?" There was a soft clink of the handcuff chain hitting itself, but otherwise the room was silent as L was pulled into Light's lap. His eyes widened in surprise, and Light smiled slightly. _'What will you do now, L?' _

Slightly awkward, L looked into his captor's face. "Would you like a bon bon, Light-kun?" he asked, holding up the treat his was still holding.

"Shut up," Light muttered, pulling the thin man against him and bringing their lips together once more.

**XXXXXXX**

**More to follow very soon! 8D Let me know if you're enjoying it so far. **


	2. Second Kiss: Mello and L

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Second Kiss- Mello and L**

**Theme "Curiosity" **

L realized, of course, somewhere in the logical part of his mind, that it was only natural for Mello to be curious. Because that _had_ to be the reason, didn't it? It definitely had to be the reason why the blond had him pinned up against the wall of the hallway and was gazing intently at him, their faces only inches apart.

Curiosity, however, did not account for the strange, fluttering feeling that was rising in his chest. This had definitely not been what he'd expected when he decided to drop by Wammy's House for a quick visit on his way to Japan, where he would be working on the highly infamous _Kira_ case. It was a visit on a whim, and now he was starting to wonder if it had been a good idea as Mello's eyes penetrated him.

"Mello?" he finally found his voice. "What... what are you doing?" he forced himself to stare into Mello's determined green eyes as he spoke.

"This... is something I can beat Near at," the teenager said, almost as though talking to himself. "This is something Near won't _ever_ do."

"What is?" L found himself asking without thinking, and in an answer, Mello suddenly was up on his tiptoes as he pressed his lips against L's. A shock passed through the detective's body, and he tried to deny the flutters it ignited in him as Mello patiently eased his mouth open and brushed an invasive, chocolate-flavored tongue against his lips. "Mmrf," was all L could say, his words trapped against that soft, daring mouth. And he almost allowed himself to melt, almost allowed himself to sink into this kiss that he _knew_ was wrong.

"Ah, L, there you are," came Roger's voice from a short distance away. L hadn't even been conscious of it, but Mello had expertly stepped away from him the instant before Roger turned the corner, and now stood with a neutral expression on his face.

"Hello, Roger," L replied, trying to stop the faint shivers that passed through his body.

Maybe L had been just a bit curious himself.

**XXX**

**More to come.**


	3. Third Kiss: Matt and Near

**Third Kiss- Matt and Near**

**Theme "Why"**

Matt knows, of course, that Mello doesn't like Near. But what he doesn't understand, exactly, is _why_. He's taken it upon himself today, while Mello is in his classes, to find out exactly what is so unappealing about the younger boy. So far, it's harder than he has expected.

Near sits on the floor of his room, surrounded by an array of toys. He moves from toy to toy as whim suits him, playing a series of elaborate games, building castles, and seeming almost normal for the time being. Matt sits behind him on the bed, watching the spectacle intently. No video games, no distractions. Just watching Near.

"Was there something you wanted?" Near asks in that measured voice of his, not looking up from his games. Matt shrugs, though he knows Near isn't looking at him.

"Not really, I just..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just trying to figure something out, that's all," Matt says ineloquently. He has never been any good at talking to people besides Mello, and Near makes this even worse.

"The reason Mello and I don't get along-" Near places a final block on top of his tower and finally looking at Matt, his dark eyes contrasting violently to his white hair and making Matt stare at him. "Is because Mello is childish and allows his emotions to rule him, and therefore is incapable of seeing me as anything but a rival."

"How did you-"

"Because it all comes down to Mello with you," Near says matter-of-factly, turning to face him and sitting there before him looking very small indeed.

"What do you mean?" Matt stammers, sliding to the floor so he can be (almost) at eye level with him.

"Mello is the only one you see," Near sounds almost bitter, and Matt has never been quite so surprised. He is moving toward Matt now, and they are only inches apart as he speaks. "It's always been possible to accept, but today..." he trails off, staring blankly at something over Matt's shoulder. And then Near looks back, and the way he looks into Matt's eyes makes a shiver pass through him. And then.

"N-Near?" he mutters. And then Nears mouth is pressed against him. He doesn't have time to think, to react, to do anything. The only thing he can do is be surprised, but not too surprised to twine his fingers through hair the color of snow and pull the younger boy against him, deepening the kiss, running his tongue across pale lips.

Matt never did learn exactly what was so unappealing about Near that day. All he learned was that Near tasted like spring rain.

**More soon… obviously. **


	4. Fourth Kiss: Mello and Matt

**Fourth Kiss- Mello and Matt**

**Theme "Cat and Bird"**

Matt felt, to put it plainly, like a mouse being pursued by a cat. No, like a _bird_. He felt like he was trapped in a damn Loony Toon. But, nevertheless, he moved down the alley slowly, pressed flat against the wall in the darkness.

"I'm coming to get you," said a threatening voice, coming from the earpiece. "Run run, little birdie."

Matt sighed, ducking behind a dumpster. He didn't really see why in the world he went to such great lengths for the blond. "This is ridiculous."

"Do you want me to catch you?"

Matt sighed. "No..."

"Then run."

"Don't do this."

"Shut up and run."

Matt heaved another heavy sigh and moved forward, sprinting through the darkness of the alley. His boots made an audible _crunch crunch crunch_ on the loose gravel atop the pavement as he moved. He made no effort to be stealthy; there was really no point.

As he moved through the cold winter air, a small, barely audible sound near him. The earpiece had become eerily silent. Matt began to move more slowly, glancing around in the darkness, a dim world tinted yellow through the lenses of his goggles. There was silence, stillness, only the sound of Matt's breathing.

He barely registered movement before the impact of his back against the wall. He heard the dull thud of his body hitting brick, and felt a hand at his throat as he knew the chase was over.

Mello's breath came in smoky white clouds in the cold air, light dancing in those green eyes as his lips curled upward in a malicious smile. "Caught ya." and then his lips crushed themselves against Matt's. He crumbled immediately under the touch of the blond, feeling cold, spidery fingers pushing their way up under his shirt as Mello did his best to touch every inch of him.

"Mello..." he managed to mutter against his friend's mouth, pressing himself into the warm angles of Mello's body and smiling slightly to himself as Mello's tongue explored his mouth with a desperation that was genuine.

"Mmm... shut up," Mello hissed, tugging on Matt's earlobe with his teeth as his hands fumbled with his belt buckle and slid Matt's pants down to his knees. The cold bit against his skin, and he leaned closer into Mello as the blond worked on his own belt, snuggling his face against his neck.

Matt never liked Mello's ridiculous, dangerous "games", but he never tired of the aftermath.

**More soon 8D I'm glad someone wanted to see MelloxMatt… I just so happened to have one written XD**


	5. Fifth Kiss: L and Near

**Fifth Kiss- L and Near**

**Theme "Encounter"**

_'You are number one,_' he reminded himself, though this was indeed the first time he had ever needed to reassure himself to keep his confidence up. Near was usually confident without trying. Near wasn't usually trembling this way.

He had received detailed instructions regarding this meeting from L, via a pre-recorded message, the most notable being _"Mello should not find out about it."_ He recalled L saying, in the digitally enhanced voice, _"Though you are both, of course, in the running to take over my work when I am gone, I feel that I must meet with Near personally, for reasons that I won't discuss in this broadcast."_ This especially left him shaking as he walked down the familiar hallway, Roger leading the way and looking almost as nervous as Near was.

"Here we are," the caretaker said as they stopped outside a door that held one of the many offices. "Good luck, Near," he told him kindly, patting his shoulder in that fatherly way. And then he had knocked on the door, a voice had answered "Yes?" and suddenly he was inside the room, Roger was gone, and he was staring straight into the face of L.

It was far different than the impressive moment he had imagined. L was standing near the door, his posture slouched, his feet bare, his hair unkempt. But this didn't bother Near in the slightest, and when L's large, dark eyes met his, a shiver passed through his body and he knew for a fact he was staring into the face of greatness.

"Oh, welcome. I've... been expecting you," L said in a odd but pleasant voice, giving the young boy a slight smile.

"L..." he really couldn't say anything else. L didn't seem to mind.

"I felt I had to see you before leaving for Japan," he said in a thoughtful voice. "I have a feeling it will be the last time I'll ever get the opportunity, due to the nature of this case."

Near wasn't exactly sure what he meant, but he would remember the entire conversation later, when L was dead he had become L and was sitting with the impossible task of ever being anywhere close to this great man. And he would also remember L saying before he left _"It's not justice, what we do. But be sure... that it's something __**close**__ to justice, and that is what will get you by."_

L would die shortly after their first and only encounter, but Near would never forget the feeling of his presence. Or the soft, delicate feeling of L's lips against his cheek before he took his leave, and that voice whispering in his ear, _"Good luck. I expect great things from you."_

**More soon… I won't even bothering say that anymore from now on… you know more is coming XD**


	6. Sixth Kiss: Mello and Near

**Sixth Kiss- Mello and Near**

**Theme "Crossdressing"**

Mello knew he should have been more satisfied with the situation, but truth to be told, he wasn't. He was only filled with a sense of dread at that though _'Why didn't I do this earlier?'_

Because the truth was, and there was no way around it, Near looks spectacular in a dress. His legs were long and pale, and surprisingly shapely, particularly the thighs where the short, frilly dress fanned out and gave way to semi-transparent stockings. And then, of course, there was that splendidly curvy torso and waist that the dress clung to as though it _belonged_ there. The many frills of the skirt and multicolored ribbons that laced together across the torso in a crisscross pattern and then hung down over the shirt made him seem small... fragile and lost in the audacity of the poofy gown.

Near's face was as blank as ever as he stared at Mello from underneath impeccably curled hair, half of his bangs pushed back by a tiny glittering barrette Truth to be told, Mello probably couldn't have enjoyed the situation any more even if Near showed some sort of reaction, or if it was Matt in the dress and he was grumbling and stomping around in those delicate little matching shoes with the bows on them. Because Near looked, for lack of a better word, _beautiful_. And Mello, though he knew it was earth-shattering for his reputation, could not take his eyes off of him.

When Mello had initiated this bet (whoever had the lower score on a particularly insignificant test they had taken the day before) would have to wear a dress. _"But not just the dress,"_ Matt had chimed in, not looking up from his game. _"You have to go all out... makeup and hair and everything, yeah? I'll bring the camera for added humiliation."_

And of course, Mello couldn't back down from a challenge, and he had studied as hard as humanly possible; there was no damn way he was going to parade around in that fluffy gown that Matt had so mysteriously obtained. Near, though, hadn't seemed to put any extra effort into studying at all, and Matt wasn't even here, so Mello had the feeling he was really the only one who had ever cared about the bet in the first place.

But now, the bet lay forgotten as Mello watched Near stand there looking blank but sufficiently awkward, his eyes delicately traced in lavender eyeliner, his cheeks slightly pink from the blush, his eyelashes long, black, defined.

And then, of course, there were his lips. Mello took a large bite out of his chocolate bar as he studied them. They were surprisingly plump, something Mello had never taken the time to notice before. Under the thin layer of pink lipstick, were shined slightly as though wet, and the way Near nibbled on the bottom one now and then made Mello squirm.

"Stop that!"

"Yes?"

"Stop... being so... such a..." Mello couldn't exactly finish the sentence. He would sound beyond ridiculous if he were to yell _"Stop looking so good in a dress!"_ right about now. Because it was Mello's fault he was in the dress anyway and the whole thing was stupid and silly and awkward. And then Mello was stomping over to him, making Near's eyes widen slightly as he approached him, still unable to take his eyes off of those lips.

"What is it, Mello?" Near brushed a lock of that carefully curled hair out of his eye, and that was it. The gesture was just too feminine, too irresistible. And Mello was kissing him. Near was shaking and staring and Mello was kissing him. His lips were pressing into those lips and his teeth were nibbling the bottom one as Near's had... his tongue was running across them and between them, into that warm, wet mouth that to his surprise tasted slightly like butterscotch.

"Mello...?" he knew Near had said his name, though it only came out as a muffled sound against his lips as he ravaged the inside of Near's mouth. Finally, he received Near's tongue pushing desperately against his in return, Near's small, warm body falling into his arms and those thin arms wrapping around his body as he sunk deeper and deeper into a kiss he'd tried to deny that he wanted all along.

A sudden burst of light against his eyelids made him jump, and when he opened them there was Matt. There was Matt in all his striped glory with a look on his face that was somewhere between shock and amusement. And he had a camera in his hands.

"Matt!!" Mello shreiked at him, sounding far girlier than Near looked at the moment, which was quite a statement considering.

Matt shrugged. "I _said_ I was going to take pictures!"

That was all it took for Mello to let go of Near and come after Matt, dropping his chocolate bar and slowly balling his hands into fists as he moved. Matt took one look at his expression and bolted, Mello following close behind.

This left Near alone in the room to listen to the sound of Matt's bloodcurdling screams from out in the hall. He stood still for a moment, and then touched his lips with one finger. And then he smiled.

Losing this bet on purpose had had exactly the result he'd hoped for.

**Yep, I'll post another soon XD**


	7. Seventh Kiss: Matt and Misa

**Seventh Kiss- Matt and Misa**

**Theme "Stare"**

Why does he keep staring?

I can only see it out of the corner of my eye, but he is looking at me, I can tell! Why in the world is this Matt person staring at Misa? Does she have something in her teeth? I run my tongue across them, hoping that whatever might be wedged in there will go away, and then go back to watching him watch Misa from the corner of my eye.

He is holding a portable video game in his hands, but he isn't playing it. The glow of the screen is on his face and it makes his hair shine, I can tell all this from the corner of my eye. My mother always said that Misa had good eyes! Which is a good thing, so she can see the names of everyone Light needs her to see!

Thinking of Light makes me smile, but the distraction doesn't last very long, even though I can almost hear him coming in the door... only one hour until he comes home from work! Because this Matt person is on Misa's couch and smells too much like cigarettes and he is _staring at Misa!_

Misa is a celebrity... she should be used to staring! But this is different, the way he stares is creepy! Not creepy like Ryuuzaki with his big eyes and his pale face, but creepy like maybe he _knows_ me, knows my insecurities and knows that I lay awake and wonder sometimes if Light really doesn't love me at all! I can't stand it anymore! He has no right to stare like that!

"Why are you staring at Misa!?" I blurt out in an accusing tone. And then my hand covers my mouth because that was _so rude_ and Misa can't be rude... Misa has to be friendly and Misa has to be nice... Misa has to be good for Light!

Matt doesn't seem to be offended, which is a little weird! He just keeps staring for a minute from behind his yellow goggles and then shrugs. "Nothing." his eyes go back to the video game he is holding. "You're just pretty, that's all."

"Oh, thank you for saying that Misa is pretty!" I say happily, smiling at him and leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. Matt jumps and looks up at me, looking a little startled, and I wonder if I scared him. But then the blush wears off of his face and he puts the video game down on the couch beside him. I watch him as he does this and then moves forward, kissing me on the lips. I gasp against him and only let myself kiss him back for a few seconds before I jump away.

"No no no! Misa can only kiss Light!" I tell him adamantly. "Misa is very sorry, but she can't do that again!"

Matt shrugs slightly, and he doesn't seem mad at Misa. Instead he starts playing his video game and the little beeping sounds fill the quiet room. I make sure his eyes are off of me before I touch my lips slightly and smile and wonder why if I'm only supposed to be kissing Light... why did that feel so nice?


	8. Eighth Kiss: Matsuda and Matt

**Eighth Kiss- Matt and Matsuda**

**Theme "Inadequacy"**

"What are you doing, exactly?" Matsuda asked, tapping his chin and leaning in for a closer look, though the blur of coding on the screen meant nothing to him no matter how close up he got.

"Bored... trashing the automatic security system," Matt explained, chewing on his lower lip and not taking his eyes off the screen. It scared Matsuda slightly how everything seemed to be like a video game to Matt, but before he could comment on this Matt cracked his knuckles and slumped back in the computer chair.

"You're finished?" asked Matsuda by way of making conversation. The redhead nodded slightly, examining his gloved hands for a moment before looking up at him.

"I guess," he shrugged slightly and studied Matsuda for a moment from behind those thick, odd goggles. "Hey Matsuda, what is it exactly that _you_ do?"

"Huh?" the question caught him off-guard, and he found himself peering down at this strange teenager whose Japanese had a slight foreign lilt and whose face was far more attractive than Matsuda had previously noticed.

"Well... I'm pretty good with tech stuff. Mello's good at shooting people, I guess. And then there's you. What are you good at?"

"Well um..." Matsuda paused for a moment. He hadn't really considered it before, but he had very few notable skills that he could readily think of. "I'm not really... good at anything."

"Everyone's good at something," Matt muttered, staring at him thoughtfully for a moment. "There's got to be something..."

"I don't think so..." Matsuda was aware that he was blushing slightly, more from shame than embarrassment. Matt just looked at him then, and Matsuda looked back. To his own surprise, he found himself staring into Matt's eyes, trying to figure out their color past the yellow tint of the goggles. He had never noticed exactly how long and dark Matt's eyelashes were on the other side of those goggles, or the casual way his hair hung slightly into his eyes and gave his appearance a soft touch past all its attractive oddness.

"Come here." Matsuda didn't notice Matt had spoken, didn't comprehend what the words meant until he saw the pointed way the teenager looked at him, and quickly shuffled forward until he was only a foot or so in front of the desk chair Matt sat in. When he reached Matt, he gave him a questioning expression. Matt just smiled slightly and reached out, his hand closing around Matsuda's tie and pulling him close.

"M-Matt?" Matsuda asked. He could feel Matt's warm breath on his cheek. He smelled like cigarettes and mint, a combination that was not at all unpleasant. His nose was only inches away from Matt's... they brushed slightly and Matsuda's face was overcome with blush as he stared shakily into those eyes that looked brown up close.

"I think I know something you might be good at..." Matt said in a low voice, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What is it?" Matsuda asked softly, curiously. Matt didn't answer. Instead, he yanked Matsuda's tie, jerking him forward and bringing their lips together, his eyes sliding shut. Matsuda's eyes, however, widened to immense proportions... he could feel it, almost as though he was in some kind of bizarre cartoon.

He wanted to panic... he really did. Wanted to push Matt away. But then there was Matt's hand at the back of his neck, gentle. Stroking softly at the skin there, at the soft hairs that hung down over it. And before Matsuda knew what was going on, his own eyes were sliding closed, he was leaning into the kiss and responding to every touch, every motion, as Matt's tongue brushed against his and sweat began to bead on his forehead at the frantic touches and whispered moans.

Later, when they lay in a sweaty heap on the floor, Matsuda still wondering whether he should bother to button his shirt, he thought he heard a barely audible whisper as the arms around his tightened and a pair of warm lips brushed his ear.

"I think you definitely found something you're good at."

**XDDD I love noncanon pairings…**


	9. Ninth Kiss: L and Snacks

**Ninth Kiss- L and… Hello Panda snacks?**

**Theme "Crack"**

L was not entirely sure if it was the hard pomegranate tea he had consumed earlier, or if it was a side effect of his record six days without a wink of sleep, but he was feeling, for lack of a better word, funky. Everything around him seemed to be moving, and as he sat in the desk chair, he couldn't help but follow the waves that seemed to move through the air with his eyes.

It was almost enough to scare him. He thought of calling for Watari, but thought better of it, and instead reached absentmindedly for a chocolate and a handful of Hello Pandas. He delicately pushed the chocolate into his mouth, chewing fervently in hopes that the introduction of sugar into his body would help counteract the effects of whatever it was that was ailing him. But it was all in vain, and as he began to shove Hello Pandas into his mouth one after another, his body shook slightly. He came down to the last of the small snacks and stared at it for a moment before popping it into his mouth.

"Hello!" he could have sworn he heard the snack say in a high-pitched voice that sounded oddly like Aizawa.

"Wh-what?" he stammered, bewildered as he stared intently at the talking snack. Surely he was imagining things?

"I love you, Lawliet!" the panda said cheerfully, beaming at him. As a red blush crept over his cheeks, L stared at the snack, mortified.

"What!? But... you're only a chocolate-filled biscuit snack! How in the world can you be capable of feeling things like love?"

The snack ignored him. "Kiss me, darling!" it crooned happily. Shrugging slightly, L brought the tiny morsel up to his mouth. _Chu_. He planted a small kiss on its crunchy exterior, where its face was printed.

"Oh my goodness..." L whispered softly, kissing the treat again. "I... I love you too, Hello Panda!"

"Ryuuzaki?" Light's voice barely registered in his ears, and he looked up abruptly to see the teenager standing in the doorway, looking more than a bit bewildered. "What on earth are you doing?"

But as Light knew full well, some things were best left unexplained.

**I love writing crack 8D I'll post something more normal later.**

**If anyone has any kisses they'd like to see, they can feel free to request them at Glor-chan (Kori Hime on this site)'s kissing meme and someone will fill them. **


	10. Tenth Kiss: Matt and Mello

**Tenth Kiss- Mello x (female) Matt**

**Theme "Skirt"**

Mello had to take a moment to wonder exactly what in the world was going on as he stared Matt straight in the eye and said, as matter-of-factly as he could, "So, you're a chick now, huh?"

Matt shuffled his (her?) feet slightly and averted his eyes from Mello's. "Um... yeah?"

"Matt, how the hell did this happen?" Mello couldn't think of any other way to phrase this, and he really couldn't process the fact that Matt was wearing a mini-skirt with his striped shirt and that there were plump breasts pushing the front of the shirt out into a little hill.

"Well... there was this Death God and..."

"Don't tell me you traded half your lifespan for _boobs_!"

"Nooo! Not half my lifespan! Just... fifty apples," Matt shrugged slightly. His hair was still in the same short, messy cut, but his eyes were ringed with darker, longer lashes. His lips were fuller, pinker. And his body was infinitely more curvy, which Mello found he didn't mind in the least. "Apparently they love apples."

Mello inadvertently licked his lips. "How long are you going to be like this?"

Matt. "Well, we agreed on a week."

"Fifty apples for one week... Shinigami drive hard bargains!" Mello whistled slightly and took a large bite out of his chocolate bar, staring pointedly at Matt's breasts.

Matt covered herself with her gloved hands and glared at the blond. "Mello-o!" she whined in that shrill, high female voice. Shifting the gun in his pants to cover the growing bulge there, Mello stepped forward and shoved Matt's hands away, grabbing her left breast with great emphasis.

"What? Don't pretend you don't like it when I stare," he said with a sly grin, squeezing the breast slightly. Matt squealed.

"M-Mello..." her face was starting to flush, and Mello slid a hand up the back of her neck and pulled her closer.

"What?" he asked mischievously before bringing their lips together forcefully. Matt stiffened immediately and then kissed him back with enthusiasm, responding quickly to the tongue that pushed insistently against his lips. When Mello finally pulled away to allow Matt a breath of air, sweat was beginning to bead on her forehead.

"Mello... what-"

"I think it's about time to get you out of that skirt," Mello replied with a smug smile.

**More crack… I swear one of these days I'll post something in this that's actually a plausible pairing…**


	11. Eleventh Kiss: Light and Matt

**Eleventh Kiss- Light and Matt**

**Theme "Afterlife"**

"Hey... Light?" Matt had, in all honesty, done his best so far not to speak to Yagami Light. The older man sat on the ground several feet away from him, holding a thin stick that he used to draw small circles in the dirt.

"What is it, Matt?" his tone was polite, too polite. He was holding back ghosts just like Matt was, and Matt didn't really want to know what the other man had to hide.

"Um... when do you think Mello is coming back?" he asked, making up a question on the spot. Anything to stop the raging silence. He had tried to ignore Light for as long as he and Mello had come across him in the barren expanse of the afterlife, but now with Mello gone and no one to speak to, Matt was bored. It didn't come as much of a shock to him that there were no video games in the afterlife. And so today Mello was entertaining himself by visiting the Shinigami realm. Matt never liked to go with him there… the Shinigami scared him, to say the very least. They had an off kind of vibe about them that made him sick and uncomfortable, especially Ryuk, and he did his best to avoid Shinigami when he could.

"I don't know," Light shrugged slightly and drew another circle. "When did he leave?"

"A few hours ago, I think…" Matt replied. The conversation was forced, strained. It was almost painful, like listening to gears grinding in a machine that was in disrepair. And he realized that though he and Light had spent almost all of their time together since he and Mello had encountered him (it was always better to be with someone you were a little pissed at than to be alone… anything was better than to be alone), he knew almost nothing about him. Usually, Mello was the one who conducted conversation, who helped them keep their sanity in the face of the overwhelming void that was death. Now, with no Mello here, they were left to fend for themselves, and without their protector, it seemed as though the void between them would somehow have to be cut.

"Hmm… I guess he'll probably be back soon," Light said thoughtfully. There was another silence that dipped in over them like a cloud before Light dropped his stick and turned to face Matt, who had been sitting lotus style and tapping his gloved fingertips against the ground. "…Matt?"

"Hmm?" he looked up at the chestnut-haired boy, readjusting his goggles.

"Do you ever wonder… if this is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you ever wonder if this is all there is. If we're going to spend the rest of eternity just sitting here like this, pretending not to be awkward with each other?" Light's honey-colored eyes had clouded slightly and he looked unsettled at the prospect. "What if there isn't anything else?"

"Sometimes I wonder that…" Matt replied. "But then I just block it out and throw something at Mello."

Light smiled slightly. To his surprise, though knew exactly what Light _was_, there was a slight warmth in that smile. Barely noticeable, but still there. Of course, he was endlessly loyal to Mello… he had to be, he was his best friend. But despite how much Matt loved the blond, Mello had never smiled at him like that. Mello was to unapologetic and brash to smile at Matt like that. And though Light seemed distant and even slightly evil at the worst of times, at this moment he seemed far more normal than Mello ever had. Matt found himself smiling back, grateful for the strange feeling of companionship, grateful for this moment that successfully erased all the cold, lonely moments since his death, if only for a few seconds.

"We've never really talked before," Light said, stating the obviously. "It's strange… we've probably been here for months, but I know nothing about you."

Matt was startled and looked back up at him from the dirt. "Did you _want_ to know stuff about me?"

"Well… sure," Light said. "Go ahead… just anything. We should know each other, right?"

Matt knew he shouldn't have, but he felt positively flattered. Never in his life had anyone been interested enough to ask him to tell them about himself. Matt had always been number three. Matt wasn't useful or a prodigy or any of the things that it took to be important at Wammy's, and at that moment he felt just about as important as he possibly could. And suddenly Light wasn't a few feet away from him… he was right in front of him. This was because Matt had latched onto the front of his shirt and pulled him against him. And now, Matt was kissing him, never mind the wild shock in the previous Kira's eyes or the trembling of Matt's own body. He was kissing him, and at that moment nothing really could have made him believe it was wrong. Light's lips were soft, his body was warm against Matt's, and he tasted faintly like jasmine as he experimentally brushed his tongue against the other male's lip. This moment was perfect.

That is, until he came to his senses.

Quickly, Matt released Light and leaped backward, his eyes widening. "Shit… I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking-" Matt really wished he could just crawl into a hole and die, but he was already dead. Light was just looking at him curiously, however, and didn't appear to be angry. Slowly, the older man reached out a hand and pulled Matt back to him, causing him to inadvertently fall into Light's arms. He stared up at him from this awkward position, and for a moment, all was still. And then Light reached down and slowly removed Matt's goggles, brushing a gentle hand against his face that made his eyes widen.

And then he kissed him back.

**I know, I know, I lied. I said I was going to post some pairings that make sense. Well, I didn't yet. Har har har!**


	12. Twelfth Kiss: Mello and Matt

**Twelfth Kiss- Mello x Matt**

**Theme "Chocolate"**

"Hey, Mel?" Matt kept his voice low, so as not to provoke violence in the blond. On days like this, the slightest thing could set him off… days when he was violent with his chocolate. The only thin Mello truly loved in life (other than power, of course), was that damned chocolate. Matt often had moments of bitter realization when it became clear to him that even _he_, Mello's best friend, took a backseat to chocolate.

And so today, when Mello sat with that dark expression on the other end of the sofa, gingerly touching the burnt half of his face now and then, Matt knew he had to back off. He knew this because at one point in the silence, Mello snapped off a chunk of chocolate so violently that the bar of candy broke into pieces in his hands. Mello seemed almost unaffected, staring down at the pieces of chocolate that now rested on his black shirt before delicately picking up a chunk and popping it into his mouth.

"Mel, hey," he tried again, actually stopping and pausing his game to look up at his friend. Matt hated pausing. Mello was the only thing he was willing to do it for. And when he saw those bright green eyes, dull today in his foul mood, his stomach did somersaults and he remembered exactly why Mello was the one he would do anything for.

"Yeah?" Mello was chewing slowly, deliberately on the hunk of chocolate. His eyes were locked with Matt's, though Matt knew if he didn't have the comfort of chocolate he would never have dared. Because Mello's eyes, crazy as they became when he was scheming, were like open doors. They allowed Matt a glimpse into the blond's soul, into his mind. They were the only thing about Mello that was not heavily guarded, and he had heard Mello complain about this on more than one occasion. But like it or not, Mello could not change it, and as Matt stared in through those windows Mello stared back at him defiantly, as if to say _"Try and read me, just go ahead and try it."_

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Huh?"

"You're having one of those days again."

"Oh." _Crunch_. Mello bit down hard on a bite of chocolate. "Yeah, sure. I'll be okay," he sounded as though he didn't really know what okay was anymore, and Matt could see this reflecting in those eyes. But to point this out, to contradict Mello, would have been extremely stupid, especially when he and Mello were having such a nonviolent day when it came to each other. And when he could see the outline of Mello's gun quite clearly through his tight leather pants.

"Good," he set his DS aside and turned his full attention to his friend, who stared back at him blankly, still munching on chocolate. "But are you _really_ okay, or just okay?"

"Jesus Christ, Matt!" the blond snapped, and Matt sighed, knowing he had set Mello off with those simple words. "If I say I'm okay, I'm okay, and you don't go asking around after that! I don't need your damn twenty questions!"

Glaring pointedly at the blond, Matt turned away, unpausing his game and turning his attention back to beating the level six boss. There was a pregnant silence in the room for the next five minutes before he heard Mello heave a heavy sigh. The sound of chocolate being consumed no longer hung in the air.

"Oh come on, Matt. Don't get like this…"

Matt ignored him. If Mello had wanted a day of pleasant conversation, he shouldn't have acted like a hormonal teenage girl, and Matt was going to continue to ignore him, either until the end of the day or until Mello gave him a proper apology. This meant that it was going to be until the end of the day.

Matt was extremely successful in ignoring Mello for the next fifteen minutes. He managed to beat the boss and was well into level seven, and was thinking of how surprisingly well Mello was behaving when suddenly when suddenly the DS was forcibly knocked from his hands. Stunned, Matt looked up at Mello with a heavy glare on his face, only to find Mello straddling him with… oh God, with that _look _on his face. He knew that Matt was powerless to resist that look. Matt hated him for it as Mello situated himself with a knee on each side of Matt, trapping his hips in place.

"You shouldn't ignore me," Mello hissed, and Matt stared wordlessly into the effeminate blond's face as he smirked at him. "It's not nice… who knows, maybe I'll do something that's… not so nice in return."

Matt had to restrain himself from giving an involuntary shudder at those words, choosing to stand his ground with an emotionless expression that he hoped didn't look too much like Near. Mello licked his lips, staring down at his prey with that seductive half smirk, half smile that Matt had watched him perfect over the years they had grown up at Wammy's. He knew that expression well, and yet it never failed to make his face heat with a rather unpleasant blush as the muscles all over his body tightened, trying not to acknowledge just how unarguably _sexy _the blond was.

"Why should it matter if I ignore you?" he muttered "You've got your damn chocolate. What do you need me for?"

Mello's smirk deepened as he said something that surprised him. "What good is chocolate if I don't have my Matt?" there may have been a smirk on his face, but his tone was utterly sincere.

"Wh-what?"

Mello chose not to answer. Instead, he grabbed a chunk of the broken chocolate, placing it delicately between his teeth and teasing Matt's mouth open with a single delicate finger. Before Matt knew what was happening, Mello's mouth was pressed against his. And then Mello was depositing the chocolate into Matt's mouth with his tongue. Matt moaned deeply, his arms instinctively wrapping around Mello's back and holding him tightly. Mello's hands were on his face, holding him deftly in the kiss as the chocolate passed back and forth, becoming smaller and smaller while frantic, chocolate-flavored tongues lashed against each other and desperate hands pulled at hair and clothing.

In all the sweet, sticky intensity of the moment, Matt didn't fail to hear Mello's ragged whisper of "I love you". The words struck him deep and sweet, and he clung to the blond for dear life, unable to fight the desperate need to release Mello's mouth and systematically kiss every inch of his body, feeding off of Mello's desperate moans like they were oxygen. And later, as Mello lay curled against him, his bare chest smeared with melted chocolate, Matt stroked the soft blond hair and watched the almost childlike smile that played across Mello's face as he slept. He protectively pulled the afghan over his friend's naked body, kissed the soft, unresponsive lips, and heard those three words Mello had spoken over and over in his mind. And he knew, that at least for the time being, here in his arms, Mello was okay.

And he decided he liked chocolate much more than he had before, as he cleaned smears of it from Mello's perfect body.

**Yay, fluff. That was decidedly fluffier than anything in this collection so far. I finally posted something that wasn't crack. **


	13. Thirteenth Kiss: Matsuda and L

**Thirteenth Kiss- Matsuda and L**

**Theme "Captivity"**

"Ryuuzaki, why are you doing this?" it was a halfhearted attempt to talk a bit of sense into the detective, but Matsuda was beginning to sense that there was little point to it.

Currently, L crouched in front of him, making him into a helpless doll. Never in his life had Matsuda seen such a disturbing and creative use of Twizzlers Pull-'n-Peel. Currently, the small strands of the multicolored candy (an Easter version that L had asked Watari to buy in large quantities) were being used to bind Matsuda's arms to the desk chair. His legs were already immobilized by the candy ropes, as was his right arm. L was diligently working on the left humming softly to himself as he toiled away, seemingly oblivious to Matsuda's obvious discomfort. Light sat in a chair as far away as the chain that connected him to L would allow, irritation furrowing his brow as he attempted to ignore the antics currently taking place behind him.

"Please, Ryuuzaki, be reasonable!"

"Matsuda-san is not enjoying this particularly sugary confinement?" L looked up at him, thumb at his lips, dark eyes as wide as ever.

"Well… not really, to be honest," Matsuda admitted, his cheeks aflame under the penetrating stare of the detective. "It's… kind of embarrassing."

L slid his thumb across his lip. "Hmm… interesting. Matsuda is not deriving enjoyment from being restrained by bonds that he could later eat his way out of." L chewed on his thumb, his eyes growing even wider as he slid into deep thought. Matsuda shuddered. "It is decided. The only way to remedy the situation is to offer you compensation for the discomfort you are enduring."

"Pardon?"

L didn't answer. He merely climbed onto Matsuda, crouching on his lap and staring straight at him. Matsuda felt like he was being violated under that stare, and shuddered again, but soon forgot the discomfort of being stared at the sudden pressure of L's lips against his. His own eyes widened enough to rival L's as the young detective kissed him chastely, eyes still open and staring directly into Matsuda's.

The entire fiasco was over in several minutes, L bounding to the floor and chewing his thumb once more as he regarded Matsuda curiously. "There, I have offered compensation in the form of romantic interaction," he stated finally. "And I can only hope that you can learn to enjoy future forms of candy-based entertainment."

Looking helplessly down at the Twizzler's still firmly affixed to his arms, Matsuda sincerely doubted the prospect.

**XD Besides LxLight, this is my favorite DN pairing. And don't worry Krait, I'll be writing your LxMisa and posting it soon!**


	14. Fourteenth Kiss: Matt and Mello

**Fourteenth Kiss- Mello and Matt**

**Theme "Shotgun"**

Matt can feel the soft beats of the rain against him. He can feel them soaking his shirt and his hair, and he knows he is alive. That's what rain means to him; life. But he can tell that rain means something decidedly different for Mello… something distinctly unpleasant. If it didn't, he wouldn't be out here in the middle of the evening, chasing Mello down through dripping alleyways and searching desperately to find a man who doesn't want to be found.

Mello has always been good at avoiding Matt. Whenever he didn't want to speak to him when they were children at Wammy's, he could always managed to avoid him for weeks on end, somehow. Four years ago, he had disappeared from Wammy's and eluded him for all this time. And of course, he is proving himself to be still an expert at eluding Matt, because Matt has no idea where he is and that scares him. Every time he avoids him, it seems their separation gets longer and longer, and that scares him too.

Matt doesn't know if he has a right to be this scared as he hurries through the shadowed, sopping wet alleyways, but he's scared all the same. His heart hammers in his chest and his mind spins and his stomach clenches and he is afraid. He doesn't think fear is a word that should exist… such a simple word does not do this overwhelming feeling justice. He doesn't think he will ever see him again, and yet he wants to see him, needs to see him. He doesn't think everything inside of him will keep working if he doesn't see him. He doesn't know if it was the picture of L that Mello happened to catch sight of in Matt's apartment or what memory attached made him race out into the rain this way, but he knows its his own fault and he knows if he doesn't see him again he will never breathe right again.

I Finally I . There he is, against the wall of the alley ahead, a dark silhouette against the rain. The shadowed outline of a gun in his mouth makes Matt's heart stop beating, and he sprints as fast as he can, hitting Mello, tackling him, knocking him to the ground. Mello shouts, startled, and the gun goes off, the bullet ricocheting off the side of a building and off somewhere into the rain. And then Matt is clutching him as they lie there in a puddle on the rain-soaked concrete, and he's sobbing, rocking Mello, clutching him and needing him. Mello is silent in his arms for a while, and when he sit them both up and speaks, he is far gentler than Matt has ever heard him.

"Matt… I wasn't going to kill myself. I just do that sometimes. It's like a reality check for me… helps me get a grip on myself," Mello's arms are around Matt now, holding his shaking, dripping body tenderly as though he is a child. "It's okay, Matt. I'm okay. It's all okay," he coos, making Matt sob harder as he clutches his friend tightly and doesn't want to let go. "Matt…"

Matt doesn't want to hear another word and he kisses Mello, wet and sloppy and desperate. He is still crying, and Mello just sit still and lets him, accepts the kiss as Matt keeps crying and the rain keeps falling in a constant pattern. Matt kisses his friend again and again, his tongue pushing against Mello's with more pleading than passion.

I "Please don't leave me again!" /I he screams without words. And he clings tightly to Mello, stopping tears impossible because he knows Mello will leave someday… Mello can't stay forever, he never has been able to. He cries like a child because he knows he won't always have his Mello, and he wants and needs this moment to be good enough. He wants this more than anything.

And while things aren't perfect, and while this moment is painful and filled with awkwardness, at least for the moment, Mello is his and Matt is in Mello's arms. Warm despite all the cold and the wet and the rain.

Safe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know, I know. Too much Mello x Matt. But I've got some L x Misa, Matsuda x Aizawa, Misa x Light, and Matsuda x Mikami lined up to keep it all interesting.**

**And… please excuse the angst there? **


	15. Fifteenth Kiss: Aizawa and Matsuda

**Fifteenth Kiss- Matsuda and Aizawa**

**Theme "Karaoke"**

It was not the first time that Matsuda had made a stupid, reckless request of the other investigators. But what was different this time was that they actually obliged. It wasn't often that there was any free time (this was the Kira investigation, after all), and so tonight, hitting the town had seemed strange and foreign to him. What had seemed even stranger to him was that along with Mogi, Ide, and Aizawa, Light-kun and Ryuuzaki had tagged along as well. It was a strange thing to see Ryuuzaki in the various bars they visited, and to keep himself from laughing outright at the raven-haired man crouching on a bar stool, Matsuda had drank a little more than he should have. And his words were a bit more slurred than they should have been as the remaining members of the "boys' night" outing made their way into the booth they had rented at the karaoke club. "Yeah, karaoke…"

"Wh-what should we sing?" Ryuuzaki was quite a bit red-faced, which looked comical on his pale skin. He held the song list upside down and his eyes didn't really focus on it, instead concentrating on the wall across from him. Light, who to be fair had probably consumed the least alcohol on the outing, turned the song list right-side up and returned it to the detective. Ryuuzaki attempted to say something, but he only swayed a little and then closed his mouth.

"God, Ryuuzaki. Could you maybe stay upright for five minutes?" the teenager asked, rubbing his temples.

"I think maybe…" Ryuuzaki was obviously putting quite a bit of effort into speaking. "Maybe maybe Light-kun should sing, if he can… stand stand up so much better than…" he slumped forward onto Light's chest, who sighed in irritation and adjusted the chain that connected them so it wouldn't cut into his arm. Frighteningly, it seemed to Matsuda that Light was used to this sort of thing.

"Let's just get this over with," Aizawa muttered impatiently.

"Maybe you should go ahead if you're in such a hurry," Ide remarked, and Aizawa shot him a look.

"Yeah, come on, Aizawa!" Matsuda cheered, his voice slurring all over the place. He received the same look Ide had, but with all the sake clouding his mind it really did little to capacitate him. Instead, he poked at the older investigator in a way that he was sure was extremely impolite. "Come on, Shu-chan, sing for us!"

Obviously irritated beyond all reason, Aizawa snatched up the microphone and took the song list from Ryuuzaki's now-limp hands, as the detective was still curled against Light with a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. Amid drunken cheers he stepped over to the machine. As the song began, it became more and possible for the others to remain silent.

"Moshimo samishiku…"

"Wooo! YEEEAH! Go Aizawa!"

"Hekonderu nara koe kakete…chikaku ni iku nara…"

It wasn't all to unbearable, to be honest, and Aizawa was almost starting to enjoy himself when suddenly it came to his attention that _someone was catcalling_. Jesus Christ. His eyes scanned the room. It definitely wasn't Ryuuzaki… he was still slumped against Light. The idea of it being Light made him laugh. Ide and Mogi were watching him intently (if not, at least they were conscious). And then there was Matsuda with that ridiculous, drunken grin on his face. Why was he even surprised? Of course it was Matsuda… who else was that irresponsible?

Matsuda wasn't exactly conscious of what he was saying. He knew that some of the things coming out of his mouth were quite provocative, but it was as though someone had switched off a filter in his brain when it came to the things he was saying. He became vaguely aware that Aizawa was glaring at him. He decided he had better close his mouth, but by that time Aizawa already had him by the front of the shirt and was dragging his across the hall into an empty karaoke booth. As they exited, he was vaguely aware of Ryuuzaki shakily picking up the discarded microphone. "Nayami hanashite mi na yo…"

Aizawa pinned Matsuda up against the wall in the empty room, and he couldn't really do anything but giggle at the older man's afro as he scolded him. Something about that big tuft of hair that drifted over his head was just so comical that he couldn't quell his giggles.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Your hair!" Matsuda pointed at it and then slumped back against the wall, his eyes half closing. "Is it Tuesday?"

"Listen, Matsuda. I don't want to have to tell you again, so listen up. You really shouldn't say such confrontational things if you don't want people to get irritated at you, okay? I don't care if you're drunk… it's no excuse for-"

Matsuda just giggled softly and then pulled his colleague into a sloppy kiss. Aizawa eyes widened and he attempted to pull himself away from the younger man, but Matsuda's grip on his tightened and his half-lidded eyes slid shut, leaving Aizawa to stare in shock at nothing at all as Matsuda's tongue slid into his mouth and his own knees weakened slightly. Aizawa struggled desperately to get away, but then there were hands on his face and a warm tongue sliding across his lips, and somehow he lost the strongest part of his desire to escape and found himself sinking into the kiss. Matsuda smelled like clean laundry and tasted like the alcohol he had consumed, and the combination was so undoubtedly appealing that he found himself shaking uncontrollably, holding Matsuda tightly and trying to keep his breathing from turning into shallow gasps.

"Aizawa?" Matsuda muttered softly as the aforementioned pushed him backward onto the blue vinyl bench that ringed one side of the room. He didn't answer… he just frantically went to work on the buttons of Matsuda's shirt as the other man clumsily ran kisses down his neck and made him shudder in a way that was not entirely unpleasant. It didn't take long for Matsuda to get Aizawa's jacket off, and in the intensity of the moment he ripped his shirt trying to remove it. Rather than worry about it now, he kissed Matsuda roughly, ravaging his neck with his teeth before Matsuda broke away and slowly ran a trail of kisses down his chest. There was nothing but sweat and heat and blinding intensity as Matsuda slid his pants down to his knees and the two clutched each other tightly, as though afraid that letting go would jar them into a reality where it was completely immoral for them to be doing this.

"I see Matsuda and Aizawa-san have found a more worthy passtime than karaoke…" came a familiar voice. Aizawa's eyes snapped upward only to be met with the sight of Ryuuzaki and Light in the doorway, both looking sufficiently surprised and Ryuuzaki obviously holding back drunken giggles.

When Aizawa arrived home at a little past midnight, Eriko was still awake, doing a crossword puzzle at the kitchen table, and she smiled brightly at him as he entered the apartment and dropped his jacket onto the back of the sofa.

"How was your night off, dear?" she asked. Aizawa sighed in a way that said quite plainly 'I don't want to talk about it' and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. She looked puzzled for a moment, studying the long rip in his buttonup. "What happened to your shirt?"

Trying to push back memories of the frantic, sweaty moments with Matsuda on the blue vinyl seat, he did his best not to blush. "Work-related accident."

**Yaaay! One of my favorite pairings, and I finally wrote about it! This was, of course, requested at Kori Hime's meme, which is slowly dying! You can find it at http(COLON)(SLASH SLASH)shiny-glor-chan.livejourna(DOT)com(SLASH)84180 and help bring it back to life…**

**By the way, the song Aizawa (and L) are singing is "Hohoemi wo Agetai", the ending theme for the anime "Princess Princess". If anyone else recognized it (and likes the anime XD), yaaaaaay!**


	16. Sixteenth Kiss: Mello and Matt

**Sixteenth Kiss- Mello and Matt**

**Theme "Need"**

For the life of him, Matt really couldn't understand why.

It wasn't even that Mello was all that appealing. He was actually quite horrifying to look at these days, with the burn on his face starting to heal and the dry skin peeling like dry leaves. Dark circles filled the hollows beneath his eyes, and his soft golden hair was perpetually messy. And then there was the fact that he just looked pathetic because he carried himself with his usual confidence although it was obvious he wanted to give up. It made Matt vaguely ill.

And yet, for some incomprehensible reason, he still could not resist him, still _needed_ him. Every inch of his body burned with an unbearable fire whenever he felt Mello touch him... those thin, delicate fingers pushing his shirt aside and caressing the skin underneath. Matt knew he was all Mello had left, and it was his duty to stay beside him when he was needed. But his desire for Mello was more than purely his need to be a worthy and obedient companion. It was something else.

That something else made itself apparent as Mello shoved Matt up against the window of the small apartment and his breath hitched in his throat, the heat of his desire overtaking him and making him shake uncontrollably. Matt could see only foggy shapes through the condensation on the window, could feel the dull chill of the glass through his gloves. But Mello was another thing that held back his reactions to everything else. Mello rendered him helpless, breathless, shameless.

"You want this, don't you?" Mello's voice was rough against the shell of his ear, and just the sound of it made Matt moan. This was probably answer enough, but Mello loved to hear him say it, and he paused, kissing a warm trail up the side of Matt's neck until a choked whisper of 'yes' slid from Matt's lips without his control. His response was rewarded with the sensation of Mello's hands at his waist, fumbling with the zipper on his pants, pulling them and Matt's cotton boxers down to his knees and leaving him half-naked and vulnerable and still shaking.

"Mello..." he managed to whisper. He was never happy about the fact that being with Mello made him lose all control, made all conscious thought fly from his mind. He could feel Mello's hands touching him, and he focused on his own hands, pressed against the cold windowpane. He couldn't control the desperate moans that tore out of this throat, couldn't deny the shaking of his knees and the drumming of his heart as Mello initiated the sex.

Sex with Mello was always different, each encounter separated from all the others by a million things. This time it was Mello's hot breath on the nape of his neck, those soft lips kissing him each time he thrust forward, and a thousand tiny differences that Matt was in too deep to comprehend, he was still shaking, his body still insisting that it be released from Mello's inexplicable power.

And so Matt pushed back against Mello and tried to keep his breathing steady. When they finally did finish and collapsed onto the sofa, Matt was finally able to catch his breath. And as he lay in the sweaty embrace, both of this pants hanging around their ankles, he inhaled Mello's deep, distinct scent and smiled as Mello kissed his deeply and murmured his name into his hair.

Matt knew that Mello would never lead him anywhere good. He knew his relationship with Mello was destructive and dangerous and none to moral. And he knew Mello would be the death of him. But lying against the blond's chest and dozing off under the thin blanket, he wouldn't have it any other way.

For the life of him, Matt really couldn't understand why.

**I know, I know D8 Still too much Matt x Mello. Variety will come soon, really. **


	17. Seventeenth Kiss: Matsuda and Mogi

**Seventeenth Kiss- Matsuda and Mogi**

**Theme "Insecurity" **

"Hey Mogi-san?"

The aforementioned had been staring quite intently into the stack of papers in front of him before he had heard his name spoken, but now he was staring up into Matsuda's face expectantly, and the awkward young officer stared right back without saying a word, knowing it was probably a bad decision not to speak immediately. This was confirmed when Mogi went back to his work, and Matsuda sighed and spoke again.

"Mogi-san?"

Mogi answered him by looking up again, neglecting to speak. Matsuda knew by now, though he had not known his fellow investigator for long, that Mogi liked his silence. He disliked speaking unless absolutely necessary, and he liked speaking about himself even less. Matsuda found this somehow tragically heroic, that Mogi chose to bear his pain silently and alone. Of course, Matsuda had no proof at all that Mogi had any pain to bear in the first place. Perhaps his mother didn't say he was a romantic for no reason (though he wished she wouldn't say it. It made him sound like a flighty girl). But whatever the case, Matsuda had always liked the large, silent man that worked so steadily and did his job so loyally. And he was going to make some attempt to talk to him if it killed him.

"I was just wondering… er… what're you up to?"

Mogi gestured toward the paperwork and gave him a fact that said quite plainly 'duh'. Matsuda felt slightly embarrassed, and was reminded for the hundredth time that Mogi (and probably the other investigators, Ryuuzaki especially) didn't particularly like him. That he was probably just being a nuisance. But he had to try anyway, didn't he? Steeling himself, he straightened his tie haphazardly.

"So, do you think we're going to catch Kira?"

Mogi nodded confidently, shifting his attention back to his paperwork for a moment. "We have L." as if Matsuda needed reminding. It had been several weeks, and still he was slightly enamored with that fact that he was working so closely with someone so remarkable. Though he knew his admiration was one-sided, he couldn't help but look up to the detective. He was sure Mogi did too.

"He's really great, isn't he?"

Mogi nodded. Matsuda sighed, really wishing he could get more of a response from the older man. He allowed the silence to grow for a few moments, and then Mogi turned back to his work with a small nod of acknowledgement to him, leaving him to brood and fester and hover over him like some kind of overly-possessive housewife. Why wouldn't he talk to him? Why? He knew it was probably just because Mogi was Mogi and Mogi did not enjoy conversation nearly as he liked working side by side on case files in silence. But it was a slight blow to his nearly nonexistent ego nonetheless, and it made him have to fight a scowl. It was extremely frustrating. Here he was with special affection for the older man, trying to make conversation, and it didn't make a bit of a difference.

"Why don't you like me?" he blurted finally. There was a tense pause as the other man looked up from his paperwork at straight at Matsuda, looking momentarily confused.

"Why do you think that?" he asked in a level, even tone that reminds him for a moment of L. Matsuda couldn't bring himself to look at Mogi, and instead he looked down at his own tie (the red one that he'd always been sure made him look too much like Mr. Rogers).

"Because you… you just… it just seems that way. I know I make a lot of mistakes, and I know I tend to piss everyone off around here a lot. But… I'm not really as worthless as everyone thinks I am, really! If you don't like me because Ryuuzaki thinks I'm no good then it's perfectly understandable, but I just really don't want you to hate me!" Matsuda knew he was rambling, but at the moment he couldn't find it in himself to care. But when he finally looked up at Mogi he found him staring straight at him and motioning for him to come closer. Matsuda wondered where this was all heading for a moment before suddenly Mogi's lips were pressed against his in a completely uncharacteristic display of affection and a single hand brushed his cheek lightly as if to comfort him.

The kiss only lasted for a moment, but it was more than enough to shock Matsuda speechless. As Mogi pulled his lips away, Matsuda stared wide-eyed into his face, his heart hammering deafeningly.

"M-Mogi-san…" saying anything intelligent was impossible at the moment, and he could only gawk, his face still only a fraction of an inch away from Mogi's, trying to fight the desire to feel those warm, surprisingly soft lips against his own once more.

"I don't hate you." Mogi had a strong dislike for expressing himself, Matsuda knew. Just hearing him say this much made him think that _surely_ Mogi cared about him.

"Then… how _do_ you feel about me?" he asked, though he knew he was probably pushing it. He wasn't surprised when Mogi didn't answer. He just gave Matsuda a long look and then kissed him once more. And Matsuda was more than content to allow the older man to kiss him in the silence of the dim room and not even care that he was pretty sure he heard L enter the room and promptly exit at the sight before him. He didn't care about anything

This was all he needed.

**Yay! Finally some variety! XD I love Mogi. I'm sorry updates have been slow!**


	18. Eighteenth Kiss: L and Light

**Eighteenth… something- L and Light**

**Theme "Observation"**

"Yagami Raito, you are Kira."

Of course, just saying those words didn't make much of a difference. But staring with certainty into the monitors and saying them really _did_ make L feel more confident. It was a mantra that he spoke with vigor whenever things began to seem more than a little dead-ended. Yagami Raito was Kira. He needed to remind himself of this from time to time when no new evidence came up and he was left in his rolling chair faced with the patronizing stare of Soichiro, as if he was saying 'see, Ryuuzaki? There is absolutely no way my son could be Kira'.

But L knew better.

L spent night after night reviewing the camera feeds after the other members of the investigation had long since gone home. Even Soichiro, who was surprisingly dedicated even by L's standards, would pack it in and neaten up his stacks of paperwork before heading for home, sometimes as late a 2 AM. But L refused to allow himself the luxury of sleep. In theory, by definition's standards, L had no home to go to, and therefore there was little sense in abandoning the investigation night after night as the others did.

On this particular night, L sat before the towering display of monitors, sipping the tea Watari had brought him not ten minutes ago and staring with intense focus into the screens. At the moment, his eyes ignored the cameras in the Kitamura household, for the most part ignored the cameras in the Yagami household. He focused solely on the monitor that showed alternating views from the 46 cameras set up in Yagami Raito's bedroom. The view automatically switched from camera to camera every ten seconds, though he could also control their view manually. And thus, this was the way L spent his nights. He was sure the other investigators would find it pathetic if they knew the great L spent what portions of his nights that didn't involve being deeply immersed in cake watching the cameras in the room of a seventeen-year-old otherwise-innocent boy and waiting for him to do something Kira-like.

"Here is your cake, Ryuuzaki," Watari's polite voice cut through the dim silence of the room as the elderly gentleman placed the china plate that held the strawberry confection beside him on the desk and moved back into the shadows of God knows where he spent his free time.

"Thank you, Watari," L replied, slipping and speaking a strange mixture of Japanese and English. He couldn't really blame himself; it was late, he was tired, and he had been focusing on the cameras in Raito's room for the past four hours. Ignoring his tactlessness, he delicately lifted the plate and rested it on one knee, using several keystrokes to bring the view on the screen directly above Raito's bed. He stared at the chestnut-haired teenager deftly, one thumb finding its way to his mouth to be nibbled on it for a moment before he replaced it with a forkful of cake, the sweetness spreading immediately over his tongue. Raito's room was not dark, due to the glow of the street lamps outside that cast their light across the boy's face. And for a moment, as L observed him, he could have sworn his brown eyes opened quite suddenly and stared straight at him as though he was challenging him.

The corners of L's mouth twitched slightly, amused, as he took a large bite of cake and chewed thoughtfully.

"Yagami Raito. It seems that perhaps you are not the only one who's being observed."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know, I know, that had no kissies and only hints of yaoi :fail: I was just updating to show you all that I was still alive. I may delete this chapter if I decide to expand it into a longer story. So anyway, I promise to update with something really kiss-filled soon. Sorry for the lack of updates!**


	19. Nineteenth Kiss: Gevanni and Near

**Nineteenth Kiss- Gevanni x Near**

**Theme "Mystery"**

It was easy to guess how he ended up in bed with Near that morning, of course. Waking up beneath the clean white sheets with their bare bodies still swathed in a slight sheen of dry sweat, the events of the previous night were not exactly a mystery. And yet, Gevanni mused as he rolled onto his side and stared across the gap between their bodies at Near's still slumbering form, it _was _a mystery exactly _why_ it had all happened.

Of all the people it could have happened with in the workplace, it was Near. Near was strange, to say the least. He was calculative and mature, and yet underneath all that professionalism he still had his childish desire to play with toys. And of course he lacked the capacity to take care of himself while he had no problem dealing with dire situations and unspeakable murders.

Near's wide eyes had the ability to strip one's confidence bare, and at the same time he had in him the softer side to those eyes that he turned on those close to him. These days, along with Halle and Rester, Gevanni was slightly pleased to be considered one of them. But even with those close to him, there was a certain amount of distance between L's successor and the rest of the world. And so, last night's events seemed a mystery to Gevanni. He still couldn't shake the memory of the oddly out-of-place things that had happened.

Near's face, usually so blank, had been graced with a myriad of emotions. He still recalled the blush that had fallen over the pale boy's cheeks as Gevanni's hands touched him. Near's own small hands had grasped desperately at Gevanni's clothing and hair, clinging as though he was afraid to let go. He had never seen such desperation in the young detective before.

"_Take me,"_ that usually level voice had groaned harshly in Gevanni's ear, small hips grinding against him as the teenager squirmed in his lap, seeming confused by his need as the two dissolved in each other's kisses, breath coming faster and faster but the need to keep touching more essential than oxygen. The words had shocked Gevanni substantially more than anything he had heard in his life, and all he could do was cling and touch and kiss as a pair of delicate hands explored his bare flesh and his own, larger ones had done the same to Near's. The things that had followed threatened to make him blush as he remembered the sweaty tangle of bodies and the small, impossibly arousing sounds that escaped Near's lips against his ear, warm breath marking the line between heaven and reality. He was almost afraid it wasn't real.

"Good morning, Gevanni," the small voice startled the raven-haired man from his thoughts, and his eyes trailed back to Near's pale, smooth face. Everything about him was just as calm as it would have normally been, and for a moment it was almost as though the previous night had never existed. It seemed to Gevanni that the slight bond the two shared was as thin and insubstantial as paper, and he feared it broken until the air in the room changed as Near moved closer. Soft white hair brushed Gevanni's skin as the teenager nestled himself under his chin, placing warm palms against his chest and pressing small, feather-light kisses on his neck.

"Near…" there wasn't much else Gevanni could say at that moment, and Near drew back slightly, his dark eyes staring deeply into him, soft but penetrating. Something about those eyes told him that there was hope that the previous night had not been a mere fluke, that there _was _hope for the future. The warmth of Near's soft lips against his own furthered this evidence in his mind, and as Gevanni pressed himself into the kiss he could feel Near's nimble fingers stroking his chest.

"Good morning," Near started simply as he ended the kiss and snuggled himself back under Gevanni's chin, into the small space that Gevanni secretly hoped that Near would someday call his. Warm morning sun rested lightly on Gevanni's cheeks as he slipped his arms around the younger male and held him, gentle but firm.

Maybe their attraction wasn't quite so mysterious after all.

**Shameless Plug: for my summer project, I'm working on a futuristic yaoi novel called "Solid Blue" and I'm needing some honest opinions on it. The link it in my profile if anyone wants to help in that respect…**

**And James, if you're reading this: SMHOD! 8D You are freaking amazing. **


	20. Twentieth Kiss: Misa and Takada

**Twentieth Kiss- Misa x Takada **

**Theme "Hate"**

When it came right down to it, Takada was easy to hate.

Misa could squint at her across the small gap between them and feel the intense emotion boiling up from somewhere down in her toes and travel up her entire body to the top of her head. It almost came naturally, despising the dark-haired woman whose smug charm and calm, feminine grace set her apart from Misa on so many levels. Takada sat delicately sipping champagne from her glass, the calm air about her not disturbed by Misa's penetrating, stubborn glare. On the other hand, Misa sat across the small table from her drinking her champagne a little too quickly as she always seemed to do when around the Kira's spokesperson, and frowning childishly in a way that would have made her mother scold her and tell her she was going to get wrinkles. It was difficult to remain dignified around someone who infuriated her so.

In the end, Misa supposed that somewhere, far deeper down than she would like to admit, she hated Takada because of a tiny spark of jealousy that would ignite itself now and then at the most random moments. When she caught a flash of Takada on television, when she heard the door to their apartment close behind Light far later than it should have. It was an intricate web of instances of jealousy and pride she tried to desperately to stretch over it, and it essentially made up who Misa was when she was around the younger woman. It ruled her at times like these, and as much as she resented it, it was something that she had little power to change.

Misa had very limited power over her own emotions. She knew she wasn't stupid (though it was a fact she knew very few people realized), but she _did_ know that she was rash and impulsive and usually completely unrestrained. And unlike Takada, she had changed very little since the two had met Light almost simultaneously. Maybe this was what she was jealous of the most; Takada's ability to change and mature while Misa could not become the talented, professional woman that Light wanted. It frustrated her far deeper than anything else ever had.

Takada was skilled, famous, and charismatic, while Misa feared that she would never be anything more than a loud, insufferable little girl to Light. Takada knew it too, and Misa was sure it was what caused the smugness that flashed through Takada's eyes every now and then when she looked at her. And so it was for these reasons that Misa scowled at the other woman other the rim of her champagne glass, drinking far too much than she should be. She had already had a bit too much, and though she knew she should stop, she liked the feeling of floating farther and farther away from her problems too much to stop. And so, she didn't. She just sipped and scowled, sipped and scowled, and watched Takada's eyes stare out the window.

"Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" Takada asked finally, penetrating the thick silence with her even voice. "You asked me here."

Remembering this, Misa set her glass down for a moment and raised her face to meet Takada's eyes, dark brown clashing with her own vivid blue. "It's about the Pop Music Festival," she said in the most level voice she could managed. She was a bit more slurry than she had expected herself to be, and wished Mogi had come along to stop her from drinking too much. It was a bit embarrassing.

"Is it about your performance?" Takada asked calmly. Misa fumed at the tranquility in that voice, and she longed to make the other woman lose her composure deeply, hungrily in a selfish, childish way that made her feel more exhilaration than shame.

"No, it's about Light," Misa told her, eyes flashing. "Misa just wanted to tell you that… that she was serious about announcing our engagement, and that you'd better not do anything to get in the way of her doing it!" her voice was a bit more shrill and unattractive than she would have liked, and she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table so she was even closer to the woman she was confronting. "Because if you do…" she couldn't think of an appropriate threat, and so she settled for giving her another scowl.

"Why would I get in the way?" Takada asked her coolly. "What you two do is none of my business."

"Oh, shut up!" Misa snapped in frustration. "I know Light means something to you! But he's mine, so back off, okay!?" her voice climbed the octaves quickly, becoming more and more sharp. She couldn't control it anymore and she didn't care. She was so filled with irritation and rage at the whole situation and how unaffected Takada was by her words. She felt on the verge of snapping, like a spring coiled too tight.

"What he is to me is none of your business," Takada told her. "But if you're worried that _I _am something to _him_, then I'm not the one you should be interrogating about it."

And that did it. She looked far too calm and collected. Far too composed with just a tiny glimmer of smugness on the surface, and Misa wanted to badly to break that composure, to crack that self-possession and leave Takada feeling as naked and exposed as she did. And so, without a thought, without any restraint, the blonde reached across the table and grabbed Takada by the front of her perfectly tailored shirt. All rational thought was gone, and as Halle quickly got up from her chair several yards away and started over with the obvious intention of breaking things up, Misa yanked Takada forward, pulling herself onto the table and knocking over the glasses of golden champagne as she slammed her lips rather sloppily against Takada's soft, unwilling ones.

This was an entirely new concept, kissing another girl. Misa didn't know exactly what in the world she was thinking or doing. She only knew that Takada's lips were softer and more pleasant than they should have been and she smelled oddly nice, and that the warm, soft curves of those lips _almost_ responded to her kiss. Almost. Misa allowed herself several seconds of denial about exactly what she was doing before she was shaken out of it and quickly pulled herself back, falling into her chair with a plop.

For a moment, there was only silence.

Misa couldn't look at Takada. She couldn't look at anything but the spilled champagne on the white tablecloth (which she could also feel soaking into her shirt), and she could do little but pretend that the whole thing hadn't happened. When she had come to her senses enough to get up, she grabbed her winter coat as quickly as she could and hurried toward the door, still throwing it over her shoulders. She didn't bother to give a goodbye. She simply rushed out of the hotel room and down the hall, hoping to escape the memories of what she had just done.

By the time she reached the lobby, she had her coat on and had calmed down slightly. Mogi was already there waiting, and as she followed him out to the taxi, concentrating on the coolness of the lacy snowflakes as they landed softly on her face and in her hair, glowing rainbow colors in the light of the Christmas lights that decorated the bushes in front of the hotel.

As Misa got into the taxi, without thinking she glanced up at the building. In one window, the light was on, and as she stared in, she became aware that a pair of dark brown eyes were staring back into hers from the window of the room she had just left. Shaken, she blinked, and then stared straight back at them, not sure if she and Takada were challenging each other or just simply staring. But whatever the case was, she was unnerved by one simple fact. And that was that she couldn't bring herself to look away.

**Woo! The first yuri of this collection! There'll definitely be more of them in the future ;D **


	21. TwentyFirst Kiss: Halle and Mello

**Twenty-First kiss- Mello x Halle**

**Theme "Embarrassment"**

"You're alive?"

They were the only words that crossed Halle's lips at that moment; any other speech proved impossible as she stared in surprise at the disheveled blond standing before her, his burned face a souvenir of the horrific explosion the day before. The intensity of the green eyes that bored into her across the small expanse of the bedroom threatened to set the place on fire, and she found herself taking a step back from the man she had come to trust so deeply.

"Of course," Mello's voice had more of a cutting quality to it than she remembered, and it took a moment for her to gather her bearings and stop acting like a some kind of idiot just standing there wrapped only in a towel and gaping at him. She slowly slid back into her normal state, reason overtaking emotion as she stepped toward him, clutching the towel tightly against her as she moved. "You didn't think I'd die that easily, did you?" he lowered the gun in his hand slowly, and hall was relieved to see it go.

"It's good to see you…" the trivial words hung loosely in the air, though Mello didn't acknowledge them. He just pulled a chocolate bar out of the pocket of his coat and pulled back the wrapper As he roughly bit off a chunk, the small crack echoed through the bedroom, much louder than it should have been. Halle waited for him to speak for a moment, and then let it go. Mello wasn't one to get sentimental, which was something this situation could possibly call for. She didn't count on an answer and he didn't give one. The two had an unspoken understanding to this extend. Halle didn't demand any more from Mello than he was willing to give, and Mello didn't resent her for working so closely with Near. It was a mutual understanding.

"So, how long has it been?" Mello asked finally, moving toward her as he slowly raised his eyes to meet her face. He stopped about a foot away from her and took another bite of his candy bar. It was only then that Halle realized that he was shorter than she, and smirked internally at the fact that probably most of Mello's forced masculinity came from trying to overcompensate for the fact that he stood not a fraction over 5'6".

"Too long," she answered with a slight nod, several strands of pale blonde hair sliding into her face. In a sudden, uncharacteristic gesture of tenderness, Mello lifted one hand and brushed them away, tucking them carefully behind her ear. The light brush of fingertips against Halle's skin was pleasant. Despite her attempts to stay professional with him, a small smile crossed her lips. She leaned down and placed an affectionate kiss on his cheek, and she could feel the skin heat up beneath her lips before she pulled away. Mello made a desperate attempt to appear unaffected, but a tiny bit of telltale blush lingered on his cheeks as he turned away and nibbled furiously on his chocolate bar.

"Whatever," he muttered in a faint approximation of apathy, keeping his eyes averted as he worked on the chocolate. He seemed embarrassed at showing vulnerability, and kept those fierce green eyes focused on the floor. Mello was, as always, fiendishly attractive-- even more so with the newly acquired scar-- and though Halle liked to believe this wasn't part of the reason why she enjoyed his company, she knew she was kidding herself. He was particularly attractive with this new sense of exposure about him, and she couldn't help but stare. She was more than a little embarrassed when those eyes flicked upward and caught her red handed. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, and Halle could have sworn she saw a spark in those emerald depths.

"You were staring."

"Guilty." the pause that followed was inappropriately long, and Halle felt herself growing almost awkward, something it was not in her nature to do. She could feel Mello's eyes on her, boring into her and violating her with their intensity as they always did. But this time there was something else there, something that by all rights shouldn't have been. The young man's eyes held a fire that seemed to have nothing to do with his passion for solving the case.

"Hey, Lidner," there was a kind of deliberation in Mello's voice as he spoke.

"What?"

"You know I like to think you're just an information source to me, but you and I both know that's not the case, don't we?"

"What do you mean?" for reasons Halle couldn't fully comprehend, she was slightly apprehensive. She felt silly in this, since this meeting was all business, after all. Everything was all business with Mello. So why was he coming closer? And why did he have that peculiar look in his eyes as he leaned in?

"I mean this," the kiss that he pressed into her lips then was raw, unexpected, and none too gentle. Halle had half a mind to push him away and scold him for being ridiculous. But the other half reminded her that she was at this moment being kissed by an extremely attractive, possibly underage male (who might be criminally insane for all she knew, but what did it matter when he was _nibbling her bottom lip_?)… one that was far better at kissing than he should have been.

And so, while her more rational side did its best to win the battle, for the first time in ages her impulsive side won out and she kissed him back with full force, something that she never would have allowed if her better judgment had not flown out the window at the sudden contact between their lips. The inside of Mello's mouth tasted of the chocolate he had been eating, and it only took a few seconds for Halle to completely lose all rational thought at the feeling of that wet, talented tongue ransacking the interior of her mouth. By the time Mello pulled away she was almost trembling, and it was slightly embarrassing for her to discover that she was so affected by a simple kiss.

Mello, on the contrary, looked utterly unaffected-- save for the smear of red lipstick around his mouth and the softness in his eyes that was normally there-- as he stood and took a fresh bite of his candy. But then the hardness of his expression gave way to a slight smile just before he turned away. He walked with his usual feline saunter, and as he reached the door he looked over his shoulder at the still starstruck Halle standing where he had left her.

"Come on, let's go. You're going to take me to the SPK's headquarters. And you might want to fix your ensemble, by the way," he offered before disappearing with a swoop of golden hair. Confused, Halle looked down, and discovered the source of Mello's comment; her towel was lying in a pool around her ankles. Slightly embarrassed, Halle made a grab for the towel and sighed.

Now she was almost glad she had neglected to mention the smears of lipstick that still decorated Mello's face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Poor Mello…**

**Now we know what **_**really **_**happened between the time when it showed Mello in Halle's apartment and when they arrived at the SPK headquarters XD ZOMG het! **

**I adore Halle :3**

**I'll update soon! I've got a pretty interesting pairing planned…**


End file.
